1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having improved arrangement of contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial BUS (USB) is a widely used input/output interface adapted for many electronic devices, such as personal computers and related peripherals. Nowadays, USB-IF has published several specification editions for USB, and transmitting rate of USB has become higher and higher. As electronic industry develops, higher transmitting rate of USB based connection accessory is needed.
A USB 3.0 specification over USB 2.0 has been adopted for transmitting high speed data. A USB 3.0 connector has five additional contacts for high speed signal transmission. A USB 3.0 connector of Powered-B type has two lateral contacts, one of the two lateral contacts being a power contact, and the other one being a ground contact. The power contact can supply power for peripheral equipment connected with the USB 3.0 connector of Powered-B type, without the need of additional power supply. For the present, the USB 3.0 POWER-B has two power supplies, +5V and +12V. The +5V power supply supplies power source for the USB 2.0 and USB 3.0, and the +12V power supply supplies power source for the peripheral electronic devices. When the mating connector is connected to the USB 3.0 connector, the mating order of the contacts is as follows: the +5V contact, the +12V contact, the USB 2.0 contact, the USB 3.0 contact. In this mating order, since the +12V power supply is immediately following the +5V power supply, the recognition thereof is made difficult, i.e., it is prone to error by a power system circuit and increases the difficulty in power system circuit designs.
Hence, an electrical connector assembly with improved arrangement of contacts is desired to overcome the above problems.